


You Can't Plan for Love

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16. Mikey/Ray. A treaty between their kingdoms is sealed with a royal marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Plan for Love

**Look under Subclause 13, section 5**

Mikey suppressed the urge to crack his neck. Sitting in a boardroom meeting for three hours was the kind of hell he wouldn't wish on anyone. He looked across the table, inwardly rolling his eyes at Gerard. Mikey had no doubt that his older brother's look of concentration was nothing but a facade. He'd bet his vintage collection of Morrissey's albums that Gerard was daydreaming about anything but whatever was going on in this meeting. Mikey slumped in his chair, deeply regretting declining Pete's invitation to an intergalactic-jam session-orbit rave thing. Don had pretty much ordered both Way brothers to show up to the meeting or else. Mikey was more than happy to avoid knowing what the "or else" entailed.

Judge Morrison cleared his throat. "And now, we can open the discussion on the final item." He looked over his glasses, tilting his head while giving Mikey what could only be described as an assessing look. "I believe it is in the best interest of everyone involved if Mr. Way could clarify whether he'd prefer the wedding to take place in the summer or in the fall?"

"The wedding? What? I don't-- _what_?" He glanced at Brian before directing his gaze back to the judge.

"Your Honor," Brian said, "may we pause the proceedings so that I can confer with my clients?"

"Very well, Mr. Schecter," Judge Morrison replied with ease. "You have 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Brian said, sitting next to Mikey in one swift move. He leaned over to Mikey, keeping his voice steady. "All right, listen up and listen good 'cause we only have a few: the last clause in the agreement between your family's multi-planetary industries and the Toro family's corporation is a symbolic union between the families. A show of good faith and all that."

Mikey turned halfway around until he faced Brian. "An arranged marriage? That's so... I didn't even think people did things like that anymore."

"I know." Brian made a calming gesture. "It's a rare thing nowadays, that is true. The Toros are a very _traditional_ family. From what I know, the youngest son has yet to be betrothed. It makes sense that they would use any opportunity to close all kinds of deals, so to speak."

"And Gerard's already married so I'm it," Mikey said, cracking his knuckles. 

"That's right. Consider it your contribution for being born into the Way family," Brian replied before standing up and going back to his seat. 

 

**#Everyonehasanopinion #Everyone**

 

_BACHELOR NO MORE!_

by Ariadna Starr, Senior Writer 

Tongues are wagging all over after the surprise engagement between Michael James Way, 34, the youngest member of the Way empire, and Raymond Toro, 37, principal heir to the immense Toro conglomerate . 

Sources say that the upcoming nuptials are a strong sign of a new level of maturity for well-known former party boy Mikey Way.

Both parties declined to comment on the situation. 

 

From The Economist:

_Financial analysts from our five nearest galaxies met at the annual convention yesterday. The majority of those present expressed concern about the Way - Toro merger and its potential to control a bigger piece of the market. For more on this story, please go to page 12_

 

@Peteiseverywhere: I hear wedding bells!  
@MJWay: You know, I can always get a new best friend, Pete.  
@Peteiseverywere: Aww, but I want to throw your bachelor party!

 

**A Secret Meeting**

Mikey sipped some of coffee while ever-so-casually checking out the coffee shop's front door. It was early in the afternoon; the cafe was nowhere near full. He'd have preferred to have met with Ray's attorney in more neutral territory: the Starbuck's on Magnolia Avenue, for example. 

Dewees' House of Yummy Coffee was located in a part of town Mikey even knew existed. He broke off a piece of the pomegranate scone, making a mental note after noticing how delicious it was. The coffee was tasty enough for Mikey to pretend he wasn't too nervous about this rendezvous.

The door bell jingled and Mikey schooled his features once he saw Frank Iero heading toward Mikey's table. Everyone who was anyone had heard of Iero: his reputation for cleverness and loyalty was his calling card. 

"Hello, Mikey," Frank said with a warm smile. "Can I sit down?"

Mikey nodded at the seat in front of him. 

"So, full disclosure: I am not here as an envoy or Ray's attorney, but as his friend."

"I'm sorry," Mikey held a hand up. "I was at the final meeting and met his attorney and you're not it."

"Jarrod's the _family's_ lawyer. _I_ am Ray's personal one. Couldn't make it to that meeting because of health issues. But I am here now. For Ray."

"Okay," Mikey said, still unsure of what was going on.

Frank folded his hands together. "Listen, Ray is--He is sweet and determined. I know about you, what you used to do when you rolled with the Midtown crew. Young men plus fuckton of money always equals trouble. I've known him since we were two kids who didn't fit anywhere. Whatever your feelings about your wedding might be, I need you to promise me that you'll treat him right. "

"He--he doesn't know I'm here," Frank continued, staring at his hands. "If he did, he'd probably kick my ass for pleading his case. There was no way I could watch one of my best friends get married and not give his future spouse the third degree."

Mikey could respect that. 

 

**Wedding Rehearsal or Wedding Disaster? (Two Hearts Meeting Anew)**

Chantal took a deep breath. "Okay, so after Gerard's poem, the grooms-to-be come to the front and then we can begin with the actual ceremony. I'm thinking an instrumental version of "Enter Sandman" would be a great cue for you guys. Kitty, write that down. Kitty? Has anyone seen my assistant?" She walked out of the room.

Mikey sat down on the nearest surface: one of the extra tables from catering. He took his phone out of his pocket, more out of habit than necessity, and rolled his eyes after he saw that the battery was dead. Ray sat next to him, fidgety and silent.

Things had been _weird_ between them. Ray tended to stay in the R &D labs for long periods of time, creating gadgets and tweaking hardware. Mikey had invited him once to his favorite sushi bar, only to be turned down by Ray with a flick of his wrist. And now, a mere week before they were due to exchanging vows, Mikey wanted to walk away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mikey caught Ray pulling his datapad out of his jeans and making a face. This was the first time in a long while he'd ever seen Ray being interested in something other than tech stuff. "Something wrong?" 

"No, no. Huh?" Ray looked at him. 

"You looked like something upset you just now," Mikey replied coolly.

"Oh, it's the results. For tonight's match, you know?"

Mikey sat up and made a confused face. "What match?"

"Um, the wrestling match?" Ray said sheepishly. "You know, the hyper-gravity to-do between Professor Darkness and Saturn Man?"

"But that's next week," Mikey said. He was sure of that.

"Noooo. That was today. It just finished. The Prof's the new champion."

"Professor Darkness is the hyper-g champion? Hahahaha. In which dimension?" 

Ray sat up. "Like there was ever a question that Saturn Man wouldn't fold once things got tough. He's such a lightweight!"

Mikey squinted for a few seconds at Ray, inwardly amused at the "come at me" expression on Ray's face. "I guess you forgot all about the Professor's defeat against Kid Galaxy last year?" He raised an eyebrow at Ray.

Two hours later, a very frenzied Chantal came back to find them still playfully arguing about wrestling. Mikey winked at Ray as they left the room, his heart fluttering at the idea of having a future together.

END


End file.
